The structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-151518 for example is known as a conventional tire vulcanization mold.
This structure is a structure having a mold main body, and sipe blades that are blade-shaped, and that have, at proximal end sides thereof, embedded portions that are fixed to the mold main body in embedded states, and that have, at distal end sides thereof, projecting portions that project-out from the inner surface of the mold main body. This sipe blade is structured from two thin-walled plates that overlap one another in parallel, and a spacer that forms a plate-shaped exhaust space at the interior of the sipe blade by being interposed between the distal end edges and between the transverse direction both end edges of these plates and by joining the distal end edges of these two plates together and the transverse direction both end edges together. Coaxial holes that communicate with the exhaust space are formed in the two plates respectively at the projecting portions. Moreover, a discharge path, whose one end opening communicates with the proximal end opening of the exhaust space and whose other end opening communicates with an external space, is formed in the mold main body.